


Water Witch - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Costume, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gems, Gen, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Water witch, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Drawing of Lapis wearing a witch costume fur Halloween.





	Water Witch - Drawing

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/zGdkdy.jpeg)


End file.
